thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Shrullux
Name: Wendy Shrullux Gender: Female District: 8 Age: 15 Height: 5'4 Backstory: Something was always not right about the twins, Ever since they were born in the capitol. Willow’s first word was at 5 months, while Wendy’s was at 5 weeks. Wendy started reading books when she was 3, and, by the age of 7, she could read adult fiction. Willow had advanced and intelligent speech, and after a while, they started to act, strange. Willow would walk home from day-care with Wendy, and the two would sit on the couch, and pass a bauble too and thro until their parents got home. Everyday. That was what happened. After that, their mother and father took them to a doctor, and, when the doctor found out they had some strange fluid in their brains, she advised their parents to go to the special capitol center. It took the parents a few years to actually go to the center, hearing bad reviews and all. But they never guessed they were giving their children up. The capital took Willow away from Wendy, and vice versa. They put Willow in some sort of tank, and, while she was in there, they willed it to the top with what looked like water. Willow’s eyes went wide, and she tried to scream, but the stuff in the water went in her mouth, and she blacked out. When Willow had woken up, her eyes were pure black, and she acted even stranger. She would be outside alone without Wendy, and her movements were almost robotic. Wendy, on the other hand, had a totally different treatment. They held Wendy’s hand out, and with a knife, cut a strange, almost mesmerising, pattern on her hand. They then held her wrist super tight, and set her hand on fire. Wendy’s screams were horrible, as her hand burned. After a few seconds, they put out the fire, and Wendy’s hand was a weird purple colour. They then tested her strength, jotted It down, then sent her and Willow to different districts, but before that, they gave Wendy glasses, knowing that the glasses are what good readers wore, and the twins also came up with a plan, at age 15 they would both volunteer, and so they did. Apparently what happened to them made the fluid more active, and if they turned 17, it would fully control them, which is why they volunteered, because, if one of them won, the capital would have to help them. Riiiiight? (Will change if all the reserves are filled out by the due date and no female spots come up) Appearance: Luanii Personality: Wendy is a intelligent, shy girl who keeps a lot of things to herself. She doesn’t like to talk about her “problem” much, and can be a little aggressive at times. She doesn’t like to be told odf, or does she like to talk, but she will if she has to. She usually comes out of the blue with things. She is okay with making friends, but, once you’re her friend, there is no going back. If you betray her, you better watch out. The only person who knows her true personality is her sister. Strengths: Telling apart poisnon from not, Intelligence, Spears, Swimming Weaknesses: Too much blood, he sister dying, her hand, Running Token: A black glove her fake mother gave her when she got to district 8. Weapon(s): Spear, Blowgun Alliance or no: Yes, with her sister or possibly someone who she trusts or who trusts her. Games Info The Truce Games *Wendy came 4th, yet it can be classified as a runner up as well as her sister, due to the two dying in each others arms, and they were the final deaths. *She & her sister would have won if the victors hadn't been revived. Extra Rolling Girl is a popular vocaloid song, thought I chose a well sung english cover instead of the japanese version. I feel it suits Wendy. Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:District 8 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Twins